


People Say

by ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Goyle has a cooking book, Im not sure if im writing this seriously or not, M/M, Media issues, The media gets thing wrong a lot, oh well, read it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime/pseuds/ifwecouldonlyturnbacktime
Summary: People say lots of things. Some are true, and some are not true. Some are in between. Whatever the case, this is what people said about Harry and Draco's relationship, from the beginning, to the very end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is really short, so apologies for that. The next chapters shoul be longer, but I felt that it should stop there to save from being too repetitive. Enjoy xxx

It all started with a handshake. The whole year saw it, so soon after that, when Harry and Draco started dating, some gossips started telling newspapers that they were there when the Drarry romance sparked. Obviously, they didn't tell the truth, that Harry rejected Draco, but they embellished it, saying that Draco had been looking for Harry on the train, and fell in love with him the minute they saw him. They said that Harry was scared of having a full - blown relationship, so turned Draco down so he could have time to think about it.   
For some reason, they forgot to mention that Harry and Draco were both eleven at the time, and were definitely not looking for lifetime relationships. Someone said that when Harry got sorted into Gryffindor, Lucius Malfoy got annoyed, and they had to cut their relationship short until Draco was old enough to fight his father. Some people said they had a forbidden relationship, Romeo and Juliet style. The Daily Prophet said that this was what had caused Ron and Hermione to start their relationship, even though that properly started after the Battle of Hogwarts. After that, when Goyle had published a cooking book, he would say that the reason Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione had had that detention was because Draco had been following Harry, wanting a goodnight kiss. When Draco heard that, he had actually done a spit take, like in the movies. Harry had just chuckled and leaned over to kiss Draco and said "Happy now? You could have just told me what you wanted!"   
People say weird things sometimes.


End file.
